La princesa numero uno del mundo
by hitomi62
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "World is mine" de Kagamine Len. Todos tienen 17 años menos Hibari y Mukuro ellos son los mayores del grupo. Esta historia esta dirigida a mis nuevas amigas Rikka, Mavis y Sayaneko, que fueron de gran motivación para escribir esta historia.


**La princesa número uno del mundo**

_La princesa número uno del mundo__  
__se de corazón como debo tratarla, no es así?__  
__1ero creo darme cuenta que tu cabello luce diferente__  
__2ero estaba viendo tus zapatos, lo siento__  
__3ero voy a cumplir fácilmente tus deseos egoístas_

Se ve a Tsuna todo sonrojado viendo la hora y es que estaba esperando a alguien para su primera cita.

Desde lejos se ve a una hermosa morena con… un nuevo peinado? Con zapatos de tacón?

Tsuna suspiro no sabía cómo tratarla para su primer cita.

___Está bien si consigo que me perdones solo con tomar tu mano__  
__no creo que seas egoísta pero la verdad pienso que eres muy bonita__  
__solo que no quiero decirlo frente a ti_

Tsuna compro helados para comer y es que Haru se lo pidió pero como Tsuna es un dame aun en sus 17 años se tropezó y le embarro de helado a Haru.

Haru lo perdono después de mil reverencias pero la verdadera razón de porque lo perdono es porque le dio la mano.

___La princesa número 1 en el mundo siempre voy a estar__  
__a tu lado así que continúa sonriendo para siempre__  
__tu y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos nunca haría algo que__  
__te aleje hey princesa. Te amo_

Paseaban los dos juntos sosteniéndose de las manos Tsuna estaba feliz de ver como Haru sonríe tal alegremente.

___Defectos a decir verdad son innumerables__  
__nunca eh tenido un día en el que no se queje__  
__además ella nunca me escucha, sabes?__  
__bueno creo que al llamar mi nombre__  
__con esa inocente sonrisa y su dulce voz__  
__es algo que no puedo ignorar._

Haru se tropieza por tener esos zapatos con tacones altos y es que es muy despistada, siempre le dice que tenga cuidado pero no escucha y el olvida todo sus defectos con solo escuchar

Tsuna-san – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

___No odio sus oh, no me molestes, déjame en paz, cállate__  
__tu eres la princesa, ok__  
__en verdad no creo que seas egoísta pero__  
__no quieres ser amable con migo aunque sea 1 vez_

Se ve a Haru queriéndose vestir con su disfraz de Namahague y a un Tsuna avergonzado.

No me molestan sus hahis, desus o disfraces raros.

Aun así amaba a su princesa, aunque abecés se pasa y no lo quiera escuchar.

___La princesa número 1 para mi__  
__eres más hermosa que cualquiera__  
__yo seré el único que sostenga tu mano__  
__no estas satisfecha solo con migo__  
__no quise decir eso__  
__solo estaba bromeando, enserio__  
__wa__  
__no entiendes nada en absoluto solo estaba__  
__bromeando_

Tsuna y Haru tomados de la mano en su cita felices mirándose a los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Hasta que aparecen los demás y Haru los va a saludar dejando abandonado a Tsuna.

Él se queda en blanco y con tic en la ceja, pero decide hacer una broma y pone una cara seria.

No estas satisfecha solo conmigo – dice Tsuna.

Se ve a Haru triste y molesta, y a sus guardianes sorprendidos de ver al cielo Vongola celoso, Tsuna se da cuenta que su broma no tiene chiste.

No espera era, era una broma, enserio – el pobre estaba sonrojado por la metedura de pata.

Waaaaaaaa – grito con desesperación.

___Cual fue la 1era canción que cantamos juntos__  
__o si la de verde es nuestra enemiga .cierto__  
__nada. Nunca olvidare nada__  
__todos esos recuerdos que pase con mi princesa__  
__así que__  
__no me digas ¿lo recuerdas?__  
__¿Tú también lo recuerdas?__  
__¡POR SU PUESTO¡_

Tsuna se acuerda la vez que fueron al karaoke con sus amigos, esa vez tuvo que cantar con Haru.

Los dos cantaron "La de naranja es nuestra enemiga".

Tsuna se lo comenta a Haru, ella responde que si se acuerda y empezaron a recordar los días divertidos, todos esos momentos donde estuvieron juntos.

___Porque tú eres la princesa número uno del mundo__  
__siempre estaré cuidándote así que se como quieras ser__  
__repentinamente saque mi mano derecha y__  
__repentinamente, un apretón__  
__solo quería sostenerla__  
__cuando dije eso ella me regreso el apretón__  
__ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor de todas__  
__ahhhhhhhhhhh_

Tsuna estaba con Haru, llevándola a su casa, él le toma de la mano y de un apretón, y cuando siente que le devuelve el apretón la mira y la ve sonriendo con ese brillo y amor que era solo para él.

Ciertamente su princesa es la mejor de todas.


End file.
